Being With Aunt Lucy Again
by Pricat
Summary: (Paddington 2) Aunt Lucy is now in London with Paddington and the Brown family enjoying things meaning adventure is afoot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I saw Paddington 2 today, which was just as good as the first one, which I suggest you go see, but if you haven't seen it yet, maybe you should wait until you see before reading this, as I would hate to spoil anything for anybody as it is a very good movie.**

 **This story is set after the events on the second movie, but involves Aunt zLucy maybe staying in London for a while which should lead to adventures so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a few days after the antics that had happened, involving Phoenix Buchaean and Windsor Gardens was getting back to normal, with Paddington back, plus his Aunt zLucy was here, which some of the neighbour's were curious about, along with the Brown family who were in the kitchen, Pkus Paddington was making marmalade with help from Mrs Bird, making Lucy chuckle at her nephew, happy that her little hurricane was doing alright with the Brown family seeing Mr Brown agree.

"Yes, he brightens up the neighbourhood, that's for sure." he told her, seeing her smile at them warmly, knowing this was true from how the entire neighbourhood reacted when the Browns had came home with Paddington, despite him being dosed up which had made zLucy worry after the famiy had expkained to the female bear what had been happening.

"That's true, but so grateful to you, for looking after my little hurricane, as I knew what the explorer had told her was true so was giving Paddington an idea since maybe she didn't have to go live in the home for retired bears, knowing the Browns got what he was thinking surprising Lucy, guessing that like her nephew, maybe London could be her new home.

"You're welcome, as he's livened up our family, that's for sure." Mr Brown replied, making Lucy chuckle.

"Yes, I can tell, but he seems better, than he was three days ago, but I don't blame him." Mrs Brown replied, seeing Paddington making marmalade sandwiches, which he was pretty good at like in Portobello Prison, when getting a certain grumpy prison chef, to help him make them, plus had let the other prisoners help.

"I bet you're getting your vitamins, right?" Judy heard her brother Johnathan ask, seeing Paddington nod, along with Lucy, happy that her nephew had taught them, about Marmalade Day seeing them agree enjoying Lucy being here, seeing Paddington agree because she'd been telling the Brown family about what life had been like in Peru, impressing them because they had been curious it, since Paddington came into their lives.

"Yes, it is very intresting, Pkus Paddington has been sending me letters, telling me about things here." Lucy told them.

"That's good, as he talks a lot about you, even when he was in prison." Mr Brown said to her, making her smile because Mrs Brown had told her about this, so was relieved that they were taking good care of her nephew, seeing it was nearly bedtime letting the family be because she did not want to ruin the night time routine the family had.

* * *

"Things have been exciting, since I sent you to London, eh my little hurricane?" Lucy said.

"Yes, like finding the Browns, despite Phoenix framing me, breaking into Mr Gruber's shop." Paddington replied.

It was nightime now, and Lucy was with her nephew in his room in the attic since it was becoming late, and her nephew needed his rest but she was proud of him, because thevBrowns had told her the reason, why he had tried to get her the pop up book, despite it had cost a hundred pounds, and that he had tried doing jobs to earn money.

"That was just a misunderstanding, but everything turned out alright, plus very proud of you." Lucy said to him, hearing him yawn guessing it was bedtime, kissing his head seeing him out like a light as she left his room, making her want to stay in Londonbevause she had always wanted to come here, so knew it would be a good thing, plus she would be able to see her nephew when she wanted.

She was just letting them be, and knew things would be intresting while here in London, hoping that it was like the explorer that had visited Peru told them about, even if the rivers weren't full of marmalade so was getting some sleep herself.

The next morning, there was a package that was from Knuckles McGinty, one of Paddington's friends from when he'd been in prison but the former prison chef had opened up his own tea room making the Browns curious knowing that Knickles had helped them clear Paddington's name when Phoenix had tried to frame him, seeing Paddington smile reading the letter.

Plus for both Judy and Johnathan, it was a school day, so both youngsters were hoping that Paddington would tell them later, what he and Lucy had done today, knowing they had made a list, about what they would do if zLucy did come to London seeing Lucy up helping Mrs Bird making breakfast, also lunch making Mr and Mrs Brown grin, seeing Paddington join them, after getting ready for the day.

"Yeah, Knuckled and his friends were using the marmalade recipe, that you taught me." he told his aunt, making Lucy grin at her nephew sharing the joy of marmalade with others, seeing Mrs Bird agree, remembering Johnathan wanting to eat marmalade sandwiches because of the vitamins thing, making them chuckle, because it was a funny story.


	2. An Adventourous Day

"Wow, you two had a good day, I guess?" Judy asked Paddington seeing him nod.

"Yeah, Aunt Lucy and I went exploring around London, but you and Johnathan have a good day at school?" Paddington replied to her and Johnathan, seeing her nod.

It was later that day or early afternoon, at the Brown house, so both Judy and Johnathan were home from school hoping to hear how Lucy and Paddington's day had gone, making Mrs Bird grin, because Lucy had told her a little bit, like her and Paddington having tea at Knuckle's Tea Room among other things.

"Yeah, but we have homework to do first, alright?" Judy said to Paddington as she and Johnathan were going upstairs to their rooms, making Paddington get it, along with Lucy imagining what it would be like if her little hurricane was in school making Mrs Bird chuckle, hearing the female bear tell her, making her chuckle.

"Yeah, that would be funny, but your nephew is very sweet, so you taught him well." she told Lucy.

"Yes I did, along with his uncle, but his uncle passed away, in an earthquake and it was part, of why I sent my nephew here, and the reason we didn't go here straight away, was because I had to raise Paddington you know?" Lucy replied to her.

They had no idea that Mr Brown had been listening to them, getting it, going about his business knowing that Judy and Johnathan were nearly done with homework, seeing Johnathan downstairs after being finished plus had been building more model steam trains making Paddington smile, happy that he didn't have to call Johnathan J-Dog anymore, seeing Mr Brown agree, because he knew that things were good with the family, now Paddington was back.

"Yes, but Johnathan still builds other things, which is impressive." Paddington said to him, seeing Mrs Brown agree seeing Judy done with homework, plus had been working on her newspaper, making Lucy proud of the girl, after Paddington's letter to her over the summer seeing Judy nod.

* * *

Later that evening, they were having hot chocolate to wind down before bedtime, plus Lucy and Paddington were having toast with orange marmalade on it, but they were tired from adventuring all day making Mr and Mrs Brown get it, seeing Judy, Johnathan and Paddington going upstairs getting ready for bed making them relieved seeing Lucy get it, knowing it was late plus knew young ones needed rest.

"Yes, but it's good that you're here, Lucy plus we can help, if you want to live in Windsor Gardens, plus the neighbour's are pretty friendly,except for Mr Curry." Mrs Bird heard Mr Brown say getting it because he'd had words with Mr Curry.

"Why is he angry at my nephew?" Lucy asked him.

"Mr Curry is just like that, but our dad told him off, about that." Johnathan replied.

"Did he use a hard stare, on this Mr Curry fellow?" Lucy replied seeing Mr Brown grin.

"No I just told him off, plus surprised you taught your nephew, how to do that." he replied.

Lucy was explaining that she and her uncle had taught her nephew many things, but wanted to help him look out for himself, making both Mr and Mrs Brown get it which was a good thing, like all parents with their cubs.


End file.
